User talk:OKRedleg
Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Howling Raiment page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 17:06, May 18, 2009 Varying Prices Dear OKRedleg, Currently, we are only concerned with the maximum and minimum buy and sell prices. You do not have to note the color prices other than black base with black trim and brown base with brown trim. Recently, I have been thinking about trying to decode the shopping system of Wizard101, finding the underlying equations that determine every item's price. Naturally, this process would take an extremely long time to complete, but eventually, probably in the near future I will sit down and look over the buy and sell prices of every color and probably develop a generic formula that I will post on this site. Potroast42 22:43, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Spell Categories Hi OKRedleg, I've started updating the spell categories and wanted to let you know what I'm doing if you want to help. There are going to be the tier categories (Training Points) in addition to school exclusive spells. I have not yet started this, but that is the plan. The part that I have started is Pip Spells. I used the alphabetize under a different name feature on Wikia in this category. Look at the Fire Cat page's categories for an example. (The golden arrows on the category bar are what you want to click on.) --Potroast42 11:25, 22 May 2009 (UTC) How to find Dead Links In order to find links that are still red you go to the Special Pages link in the toolbar. From there you go to the Wanted Pages link. This page lists all the pages which have links to them but do not yet exist. Each page listed also shows how many links there are already created, and if you click on the blue links it will list every page with a link to the not yet created page. If you click on the red title it will automatically take you a create a page for that title. Hope this helps - sorry about the delay in response - not the most active Admin atm. Jaycee27 08:32, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Fansite on Wizard101.com Hey OKRedleg, I got your question about not being posted as a fansite on Wizard101's site. I know we are listed there(the title of this answer includes a link to the site). All you have to do is look below the link to the Wizard101 Central site for Wizard101 WikiA. Kisngsisle definitely knows about this site because they have an official post here at Message from Merle Ambrose. (This is posted nowhere else that I know of) --Potroast42 12:55, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Booster Pack Hi OKRedleg, I have made several edits to the treasure card template about two weeks ago. All of the new treasure cards made will have a spot to enter in the Eye of Bartleby Version of the card. Feel free to copy and paste the additional text not included in the old articles into them and add the info. Potroast42 21:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Hi OKREDleg, Recently, I have been thinking that it was about time to add those things to the sidebar. I will begin to make the missing pages that would be included within the sidebar, but I have been waiting for one reason - Grizzleheim. I was sort of waiting for it to come onto test so that I could update everything at once. (When Grizzleheim comes on test please notify me of the locations because unfortunately I'm not allowed to have a subscription until June 25 :( ) --Potroast42 20:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Creating Tables I've noticed that a few of the vendors are missing the items they sell information and I would like to help fill those out. I'm not really sure how to go about creating those tables though, especially the ones that have the list of images coresponding to the item name. I've looked up the wiki editing guide, and even perused through the coding used in the 'Edit this page' part, but I must confess that I'm still a little lost on the whole subject. ^.^;;; ColinRainbowRider Variation in Item Cards I just recently noticed, last night to be exact when updating vendor information, that some of the equipment that gives item cards have variations in their effects. It seems items that come from the later worlds, like Mooshu and Dragonspyre have item cards with stronger effects than say items with those same cards that come from cities like Wizard City and Krokotopia. I wasn't sure how to update the wiki with this information at the time, so I created seperate pages for the different variations in the same Item cards. Our resident Professor User:RCWizard, pointed out that a single page with the all the variations might be a better way of showing these different cards. Do you think a single page would be better for these cards? or seperate pages? Spelling/Article Title Errors Hi, I've noticed that several articles that you have created are either misspelled or incorrect in their titles. The Yard Birds (there shouldn't be a space between yard and bird) and Lore of the Runes (the quest is actually called The Lore of the Runes) quests are both incorrect in title, and the Sophistocated Headwraps is misspelled (it should be "Sophisticated"). I'm pointing this out for a few reasons. Most importantly, I am a grammar/spelling nut so I end up making a second page because I don't know how to change the article names. Can you please watch out for little errors like that in the future? Thank you, and I apologize if I have come off as rude. I just like everything to be perfect... even though this isn't my Wiki, lol. --CinnamonSpider 18:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I figured that only admins could do that, but thanks for letting me know. And yes.. the images came up for several articles I added. It actually threw me off because I was about to upload one, only to see that it was already there. I think there was a quest or two that I changed the image on because the reward was different slightly... Were the pictures from the test realm?